Surprising Sam
by Nix Cupcake
Summary: When Sam moves to Denver she is trying to leave her past behind her and concentrate on being normal. But unfortunately Sam's past hasn't finished with her. Sam has no idea that Savants exist or that she is a Savant so what will happen when she finds her soulfinder at the same time as she is trying to escape her past. Will it be happily ever after or a complete disaster?
1. Chapter 1

_I had to keep running and I couldn't look back because if I did then they might catch up. I skidded round the corner… but suddenly they were there -three men all dressed in black and they were coming towards me… __I heard a laugh I knew so well- and then a voice 'You can run but you can't hide... not from me, you never could" I reached a dead end and they were coming for me they surrounded me now... There was no escape..._

I woke up with a start to my alarm clock which was beeping loudly; I switched it off and let out the breath I didn't even know I had held. I then quickly got ready for university as it was my first day at the local university today. I had just moved house and I now lived on the outskirts of Denver with my Mum and my incredably annoying little brother-Adam

"Come on Sam you are going to be late!" my Mum yelled up the stairs

I rolled my eyes if I set off now I would be too early (my Mum has always been really organised and efficient which is cool except for the fact that I am the opposite) I thought that it was better to bear with her though.

"Coming Mum" I replied grabbing my bag and my phone on my way downstairs.

I ate an apple I had managed to grab before we went out the door in the car as my Mum drove me to the university (I know right unbelievable I am old enough to drive myself and I have a licence and everything but my Mum insisted because it was the first day and everything)- I was quite nervous about starting half way through the year but I wasn't about to admit that.

"Are you alright? You have been terribly quiet this morning" My mum quizzed breaking the silence that had previously been present the entire journey we had already travelled.

"I'm fine - just tired" I quickly supplied

"You've had another nightmare haven't you?" She asked with concern

I didn't reply "Samantha. Answer me… please I need to know"

"Ok yes, I did have a nightmare happy now" I retorted

My mum stopped the car - We had arrived - I started to gather up my things but she put out her hand to stop me.

"Listen I am sorry for over reacting, honey - it is just I worry about you –You know? And you're growing up too fast and you don't seem to talk to me all that much anymore. Just have a good day at Uni and I will see you when you get back"

Now I felt guilty "I didn't mean to snap I am just tired and stressed - I hope you have a great day at home today, I love you"

"I love you too, Sam –bye" She waved to me as I walked towards the entrance to the university

I looked at the massive building in front of me and took a deep breath - Denver university here I come…

* * *

I stepped inside the building and managed to withold a gasp at how massive it was. There were people everywhere... a few seconds later after I snapped out of my trance I relised I had to go to reception and sign up for my courses and sort all the paperwork out. I made my way through the maze that was the university and somehow (don't ask me how because I don't know how I managed it!) I made it to reception. I knocked on the glass and a very moody lady bustled up to me

"What do you want?" she practically spat. Although I was slightly disgruntled by her welcome I attempted to act either like I hadn't noticed or it didn't bother me.

"Hi, I am new here... my name's Samantha- Samantha Avril Blackwell"

" Hmm... You need to fill this out and sign this and then be off with you- got it, no lingering" she rolled her eyes at me and stalked off to rudely bark at a office assistant.

I turned around and bumped right into someone... After I had recovered myself and stood back I prepared to walk past him and he stopped me.

"Wait, is your name Samantha Blackwell?" he inquired cautiously.

"Why?" I asked defensively as i was completely freaked out that he knew or could guess my name. Realizing that this seemed freaky he hurriedly explained himself.

" I am only asking because I was sent to welcome the new girl and show her around the university. You are Samantha though aren't you?" He asked slowing down as he went along- like a steam train running out of fuel.

I hastily confirmed and I filled out my forms and gave them back to the grumpy and rude receptionist before turning back to the man intending to say something to him. When just like that completely out of the ordinary my mobile bleeped. I took my phone out to look at it and opened a new text I had from Rachel. After that everything went pear shaped.

I felt like for a minute there I couldn't breathe and I just knew that I needed to get out of here and away from this stranger- I needed to be alone. I hurriedly moved around him and speed walking and completely on autopilot I made my way to the girls bathrooms. For once I was in luck the bathrooms were empty everyone was in their lectures. I took out my phone and reread the text- before I could stop myself a single tear ran down my face before I got angry. Rachel thinks that she has won- that she is better, smarter than me but its not over yet... it's only just beginning and I won't let her ruin my life. Not this time.

With that I got out my make up from my bag and applied a dark red lipstick to my lips and dark eyeliner to my eyes before adding several more swipes of mascara to my lashes. I don't care if people are scared of me in fact I want them to be- game on Rachel, consider this game on.

By the time I had left the bathrooms the bell signalling the end of the lectures had already gone so I was no longer looking at empty hallways but quite a crowd. In fact it was exactly what i had expected to see- but what I hadn't expected to see leaning against the wall opposite was the guy I met earlier- the stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _**_I am so sorry guys I wrote this chapter yesterday and finished it except for one sentence and then I managed to lose the entire chapter I am in the process of rewriting it and trying to remember what I put. This is really frustrating but this is the beginning of the chapter which is all that I have got so far I will keep trying to update ASAP and after this chapter is published it should be easier to get in the flow of writing again._

_Thanks to all of you for reading my story,_

_Nix Cupcake xxx_

* * *

Seeing him standing there completely threw me- it was totally unexpected but even more surprising was the expression on his face. He was looking amused which was definitely unexpected as in my haste to leave after receiving the text I snapped at him and he looked freaked out and slightly scared of me. This is why his apparent amusement was so surprising for me although he wasn't just looking amused there was a hint of concern and confusion lurking beneath his amusement. What I failed to realize was due to my puzzlement of him being there and his expression I hadn't moved and he had spotted me. Having realized my mistake I hurriedly started walking (with no idea where I was going but I just knew I wanted to be alone). Unfortunately he was a faster walker than me and although I could probably have out run him this would have drawn unwanted attention towards myself besides it would have made me look scared. He caught up with me.

"Hey, why did you bug out on me earlier? Do you want that tour of the Uni because we can do that now if you want?" He asked cautiously although the amusement still hadn't gone from his face. He paused waiting for my reply but when it didn't come he continued "This is the part where you normally reply but if you don't than I will assume you want the tour at some point as I am supposed to show you around anyway. But I would really appreciate your consent first..." He paused obviously expecting a response.

I stopped walking and turned to face him "I thought you said you didn't need my consent" I countered folding my arms in a frustrated gesture and lifting my eyes up to meet his in an unwavering glare. He quirked his eyebrows at me attempting not to smile but still his eyes twinkled with his silent laughter.

"Do you want a coffee before I give you the grand tour?" he challenged mockingly sweeping his arm around in a playful gesture.

At that I knew that he expected me to refuse which is probably the only reason why he asked anyway in order to see the 'fireworks'. Well there is no way I am going to give him the satisfaction! So I didn't hesitate and smoothly with an icy undertone replied "Sure, where would you suggest we go- as you are the _local _and all" I finished off mockingly and raised my eyebrows as I gave him a look of triumph.

I might have just been imagining it-you know wishful thinking and all- but I could have sworn he missed a beat and his eyes widened in surprise before he replied "Sure I know just the place, my name is Will by the way William Benedict".

This time though he gave a real smile as he lead me out of the University and down the street until we got to a little coffee shop on the corner.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Thanks for your support guys this is the rest of the chapter that you have all been waiting for and I hope that it was worth it! I will try and update with the next chapter ASAP! Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them._

_Thanks guys,_

_Nix Cupcake xxx _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He opened the door for me on the way into the coffee shop which was odd because he was so laid back and I just hadn't got him pegged as the chivalrous type. He got us a table in the corner and I slung my bag under the table before walking towards the counter.

"It's alright I'll pay" he called after me catching me up.

"Sure…" I conceded casually "But I am choosing." I finished, looking up at him in amusement and daring him to object. But instead he simply shrugged

"Fine I will be at the table when you're done" he replied handing me his wallet.

He must either be completely insane or really think that he can tell that I am not a thief by the past hour that we have been in each other's company. Oh well. I thought very carefully about what to get him and decided on a milkshake- a strawberry one just because it was pink! I then ordered myself a coffee and brought both drinks back to the table with a smile of anticipation that I just could not hide- I wanted to see his reaction!

He smiled when I put both drinks down on the table "I take it that one is for me" He stated pointing at the milkshake his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Of course, it is your favourite colour isn't it" I joked jabbing him in the arm with my finger

"Obviously, I just can't get enough of the colour pink" he concluded trying not to laugh. After a few minutes I zoned out my mind wandering away from Will and back to the text that had been sent earlier that morning.

* * *

"Hey," Will said touching my arm softly "Do you want to talk about it?" he looked at me his face showing concern rather than laughter as it had previously.

"Talk about what?" I snapped trying to remain in control and pretend I was completely unaware of what he was talking about, but just coming out as being irritated and moody.

He sighed "Whatever is bothering you, other than me that is" he added playfully trying to lessen the tension that was almost stifling. "I tell you what I tell you about me and then you can tell me about you and that way you will know that I could never tell anyone unless I wanted any of my secrets to become public knowledge" he smiled at me again only this time it was at himself and not from happiness- I knew this because the smile didn't reach up all the way to his eyes as it had before.

This time it was my turn to sigh "It's not that I think you would tell anyone, it is just a really long story and I am not sure I want to bring it all up again…" I tailed off unsure of how to continue. But this time Will rescued me…

"If you just want someone to listen to you ranting and raving or letting out your distress that is fine- because I wouldn't have to know the whole story, but if you want to talk about it- just simplify the story loads, only including the bits you need me to know in order for everything else to make sense and then get to the bit that is bothering you the most" he concluded looking up at me questioningly.

"Ok, well I have this cousin-Rachel who up until last year I was really close to but unfortunately she got ill from depression early on last year and that is where everything started spiralling out of control. She isolated herself although she would have odd moments of clarity where she was back to being her old self for brief periods of time before she would become withdrawn once more. She also had horrible mood swings- sometimes you would be her favourite person other times her enemy. But she always looked so vulnerable. They cut me to the core at first, the snide remarks, the horrible things said in the spur of the moment and the rejections- but then it was like I got so used to them that most of them didn't really upset me anymore they just bounced of the wall I had built myself-my armour-. But all this, it didn't just put strain on me, it put strain on my uncle, my aunt, my mum, my brother and my younger cousin Freya. But Freya tends to get explosive when she is stressed although she is really just to young to understand it all." I paused took a large sip of my coffee and avoided Wills gaze staring out the window instead before continuing.

"I don't know what happened, why or how but one day she ran away and I haven't seen her since although I know that she is alive because where ever she is she is after me. I know this from the texts she sends me-which are never nice but I was so glad to get the first one despite what it said because it meant she was alive, but she never listens to me answers my calls or texts or believes me when I tell her that I love her. Occasionally I try to remind her of the past when she always used to look after me and I always followed her lead and admired her I wanted to be just like her." I stopped realizing my eyes were wet although I had been unaware that I was crying I wiped my eyes angry at myself for losing control I took another sip of my coffee.

"Um… there is one more thing I really want to say… but no one can know" I added aggressively "Some men have been chasing after me that was why we moved here… but my mum doesn't know what I suspect… she doesn't know that I think those men want to take me to Rachel" I reached for my coffee cup but this time my hands were shaking and I struggled to get them under control. He reached for my hands enclosing my hands in his we stayed like that for a while in comfortable silence until I broke it.

"When do we have to be back?" I asked cautiously fully aware that I now looked like a complete mess.

He smirked in response "We don't have to go back-I got the day off to settle you in to the Uni" he raised his eyebrows "Why did you want to get out of here?" He looked at me mischievously and then grabbed my coffee cup off the table and finished it in two mouthfuls before putting it back on the table in front of me. I glared at him for a full minute before he went "What?" he then cheekily amended "I hate waste" before shooting me a killer grin and taking his empty milkshake cup and my now empty coffee cup to the bin. I took this opportunity to dive into the toilets and sort myself out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N: I am so sorry it has taken so long to upload there is no good excuse I just haven't felt like writing and I have had loads of homework and coursework to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter- it is slightly improvised! Also this chapter is mainly a filler... so sorry if you don't think it is as eventful as my previous chapters!**_

_**Nix Cupcake xxx**_

* * *

After I had smoothed down my hair and righted my appearance- I have this really annoying habit of running my hands through my hair when I am stressed or upset (although it occasionally happens when I am annoyed too!) I stepped out of the bathroom only to find Will chatting to a couple. As I got closer it seemed from their body language that they knew each other well. Despite being deep in conversation as I neared him Will looked up and then ended the conversation, he turned to face me.

" Are you ready to go?" he asked casually

" Depends on where we are going" I retorted folding my arms and smirking.

"Come on then." Will continued opening the door and waiting for me to step through it.

I thought about refusing but quite frankly I didn't want to so I walked out of the little shop with Will close behind me. Once we were out we just wandered down the street at a relaxed pace- I was really curious about the people who he was talking to in the shop so after a couple of minutes of silence I decided to bite.

"Who were you talking to back in the shop?" I asked him curiosity ebbing into my tone

"Millie and Patrick, an old couple, but they are sweet" He chuckled quietly before interest grew on his face.

"Why did you want to know anyway?" he enquired

"I was only interested" I amended "But I was also wondering how you knew them" I confessed

"I don't know them...at least I didn't until we got talking just now" He admitted easily

"Oh, You just looked as though you knew them and you were deep in conversation... So are you like that with everyone you meet?" I blurted regretting my uncanny ability to speak my mind without boundaries.

He looked at me puzzled for a moment before shrugging and replying with a non committal but casual "I guess"

* * *

My phone took that opportunity to buzz. I lifted out of my pocket to look at it- I had a text from my mum to say that she was going to see my aunt and depending on what time I finished uni would I be able to pick up Adam from school- she also asked me to reply as soon as I knew. I turned to Will-

"Hey, what time does Uni finish?" I asked repeating my mum's question.

"Today you can leave at four, but tomorrow you will be leaving at six? I think you took that phycology course didn't you? It all depends on your schedule but you can stay and study after your lectures finish. I think that you can only stay till six at the latest though as that is when they lock up" He summarised.

"Ok- I need to pick my brother up from school at three twenty will that be Ok, can I do that today as I haven't got any lessons anyway?" I wondered aloud

"Sure, listen... I have a plan- we go back and then I will show you around the Uni and specifically where your lectures are, then we will go and get food and then finally we will make our way to your brothers school and pick him up before dropping him home" He finished smiling

"Fine with me." I shrugged and then began texting my mum. He looked over at me with a strange expression on his face, one I couldn't recognise- especially seeing as I wasn't looking at him I was texting on my phone- so I could only see him in my peripheral vision! I then quickly finished my text and sent it to my mum before heading back to the University with Will by my side.


End file.
